Best Father's Day ever
by KyoshiWarrior1997
Summary: Part of "Runnin' Home to You" Ezra, Sabine and their kids go to Krownest to spend Father's Day with Ursa and Alrich and Ezra reflects on how much he loves to be a father. I don't own Star Wars Rebels.


_**A/N: I hope you enjoy this story. I don't own Star Wars Rebels. Happy Father's Day if you're still celebrating it! The special chapter of Father's Day of "Always There for You" will be updated in the next days.**_

* * *

 **Best Father's Day ever**

A _Kom'rk_ -class fighter ship painted in blue and orange and known as the _Starbird_ came into Krownest's atmosphere and made its way to the Wren stronghold; waiting on the landing pad near the house there were Alrich and Ursa, they were excited to see their grandchildren again even if the family had spent three weeks with them three months ago when Eli was born.

The ship landed and the ramp lowered, two kids came running down the ramp and threw at their grandparents when they saw them.

" _Ba'buir_!" The kids said.

The older Mandalorians laughed and hugged their grandchildren. "How are you, sweetie?" Alrich asked.

"Good!" Mira answered.

" _Ba'buir_ , mommy taught me a new word in _Mando'a_!" Caleb said to his grandmother.

"Really? What is it?" Ursa asked as she was smiling softly.

" _Beskar_." Caleb said.

"Very good _ad'ika._ " The leader of Clan Wren said and the little boy giggled.

Sabine and Ezra came down from the ramp and the Jedi had his youngest son, Eli in his arms. Alrich and Ursa set down the twins and smiled when they saw their daughter.

"Hi dear." Alrich said and hugged his daughter.

"Hi dad." Sabine said smiling.

When they broke apart, Sabine hugged her mother while Ezra said hi to his father-in-law.

"Hi Ezra." Alrich said and shook hands with the younger man.

"Hi." The Jedi said.

"Hello, little one." The Mandalorian said when he saw his grandson. "You got bigger from the last time we saw you." He said.

The baby cooed and smiled at his grandfather. Alrich chuckled and patted Ezra's back. "You're doing an excellent job, Ezra." He said.

"Thank you." The young man said.

"Well, now that you greeted each other, can I say hi to my son-in-law and to my grandson?" Ursa said.

Ezra gave a shy smile and walked to where Ursa and Sabine were, even after being married with Sabine for the past five years, he still felt strange when Ursa called him her son-in-law.

"Hello Ursa." The blue-haired man said.

"Hello Ezra." Ursa said and smiled when she saw Eli. "Hello, little one." She said and took Eli from his father's arms.

"Dad, has Tristan already arrived?" Sabine asked.

"Yes, he and his wife arrived an hour ago." Alrich said.

Sabine smiled. "That's good." She said. "C'mon kiddos, let's say hi to your uncle and aunt." She said and the family walked into the Wren stronghold.

"Yeah!" The twins said.

* * *

Later that night, Ezra was in Sabine's old room getting the twins ready for bed while Sabine was busy with the baby.

"Okay, kiddos. It's time you go to sleep." He said.

"Aww! But daddy…" Caleb said until Ezra picked him up.

"No buts, Caleb. Remember tomorrow is Father's Day and your grandparents promised us a day full of activities and you don't want to be tired, do you?" The Jedi asked his son.

"No." The little boy said shaking his head.

Ezra smiled and kissed his cheek. "That's my boy." He said and laid his son down on the bed.

Mira walked to his father and he also picked her up and laid her down next to her brother.

"Good night, kids." He said.

"Night, daddy." The twins said in unison.

The blue-haired Jedi smiled and kissed his kids on the forehead before bringing the blankets up to their chins, he got up from bed and turned off the light, before leaving the room, he smiled softly when he saw the twins snuggled against each other just like they used to do before they were born. Ezra closed slowly the door and went to his room.

When he arrived, he saw his wife placing their youngest child inside the crib Sabine's parents had installed in their room since the Jedi-Mandalorian couple told them they were expecting the twins.

The Mandalorian ran her hand through her son's brown hair and kissed him on the forehead.

"Night, honey." She said.

The baby boy gave her a tiny yawn and drifted off to sleep.

Ezra walked forward and wrapped his arms around Sabine's waist, she smiled and intertwined her fingers with his while they watched their son sleep peacefully.

"Mira and Caleb are already asleep?" Sabine asked.

"Yes." He answered and kissed her shoulder.

The Mandalorian purred softly and turned around in her husband's arms, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, when they broke apart, both had big smiles on their faces.

"C'mon, let's go to bed. Tomorrow will be a day full of activities." She said and led him to their bed.

The Jedi-Mandalorian couple laid down on the big bed and Sabine rested her head on her husband's chest.

"Did your parents tell you about tomorrow?" The blue-haired Jedi asked.

"Nope, dad said it is a surprise." Sabine said.

"I'm guessing your dad is doing this because Tristan is going to be a father in a few months, right?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

The Jedi leaned down and kissed his wife on top of her vibrant hair. "Do you still remember when you told me you were pregnant?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

"Of course but I'm still wondering why you didn't feel anything through the Force." The Mandalorian said.

"I knew something was odd with you but I never thought you'd be carrying our two beautiful kids." He said.

She smiled and kissed him softly on the lips and rested her head again on Ezra's chest.

* * *

 _Sabine was sketching in her sketchbook and everytime she glanced at a small stick she had left on the nightstand next to Ezra's bedside. She smiled and imagined Ezra's shock when he discovered they will have a baby._

 _The Mandalorian was also a little scared since they had been married for only eight months and she didn't know if Ezra thought it was precipitated to have kids after being married for a couple of months._

 _The sound of the lift coming up broke her thoughts and closed her sketchbook and went to greet her husband. However, the first one to greet Ezra was Cuyan, a Loth-wolf Ezra had rescued almost a year ago._

 _The doors of the lifted opened and Cuyan jumped on Ezra. "Hey boy." The Jedi said as the wolf gave him some happy yelps._

"' _Bine?" He asked._

" _Hey." She said coming out from the bedroom. "You bought groceries?" She asked when she saw the basket he was holding._

" _Yeah, I thought I could cook something tonight." He said._

" _I'd like that." She said and kissed his cheek._

 _Ezra smiled and put the basket on the kitchen counter._

" _Ezra, there's something on your nightstand, it arrived while you were gone." She said after a few minutes._

" _What is it?" He asked._

" _I don't know. You should go and see what it is." The Mandalorian said as she fought hard not to smile._

 _The Jedi frowned and walked to their bedroom, Sabine followed him and watched carefully all his actions and body language. He grabbed the small stick that was on his nightstand and frowned lightly but soon, his eyes widen in surprise when he recognized the plus sign on it, he turned around to face Sabine and saw the biggest smile she had ever gave him._

"' _Bine…a-are y-you…t-this…m-means..?" He stuttered._

 _She nodded her head. "Ez…I'm pregnant." She said._

 _A big grin appeared on Ezra's face and wrapped his arms around his wife. Today, it was the best day of his life._

* * *

Ezra woke up when he heard Eli crying, he opened his eyes and looked down to the sleeping Mandalorian on his chest. He moved her carefully from his chest and sat up, then he whispered something to her and got up from bed.

"Shh, it's okay Eli." He said and picked the baby up.

Eli calmed down a little and looked up at his father. The Jedi smiled and left the room to prepare a bottle of milk for his youngest son.

After preparing the bottle, Ezra went to the family room and sat down on the rocking chair and started to feed Eli. He smiled softly when he saw his son drinking the milk.

The Jedi chuckled softly. "You want to know something, Eli?" He asked and the baby looked at him in curiosity. "I love to be a daddy and I'm always going to love you and your siblings." He said.

* * *

" _Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Wren-Bridger. I hope you're ready to meet your baby." The doctor said._

" _We are." Ezra said excited._

 _The doctor began with the examination and turned on the ultrasound machine, the couple held hands and looked at the screen._

" _Well, looks like we have something here." The doctor said. "Here is your baby." She said and the couple awed at the sight of their baby._

 _The doctor frowned lightly. "Mrs. Wren-Bridger, do you know if someone in your family had twins?" She asked._

" _Uh…my great grandmother had a twin sister, why?" Sabine asked confused._

" _Well, I'm glad to inform you that you are going to have twins." The doctor said._

 _The Jedi-Mandalorian couple smiled widely at each other._

* * *

A coo broke Ezra from his thoughts and gazed down at Eli who was trying to keep his eyes opened. The young man smiled and moved his son to his shoulder, he patted his back gently until the baby boy burped, after that, Ezra returned to his room and laid Eli down in his crib.

* * *

" _Ez, come here." Sabine said while she was sitting on their bed one night._

" _What is it?" The Jedi asked as he came out from the refresher._

 _The Mandalorian grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly, Ezra's eyes widen when he felt the kicks of one of the babies._

" _Hi." He said softly. "Hi there."_

 _The Mandalorian smiled softly and ran her hands through Ezra's hair._

 _The young man smiled and kissed softly the baby bump._

* * *

The next morning, Mira and Caleb woke up early and walked to their parent's room. They giggled when they saw their parents still asleep and jumped on the bed.

"Wake up, daddy!" The twins said in unison.

Ezra and Sabine woke up and smiled when they saw their kids.

"Hey kiddos." The Jedi said and the twins threw at him.

"Happy Father's Day!" They said.

The blue-haired man gave them a big hug and kissed their cheeks. The kids giggled and the Mandalorian smiled softly at the sight.

"Happy Father's Day, Ezra." She said and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you." He said when they broke apart.

"Daddy, c'mon. _Ba'buir_ is going to make breakfast!" Mira said pulling Ezra by the hand.

"Alright, alright." Ezra said and got up from bed.

* * *

 _Sabine walked into their room and smiled softly when she saw the twins and Ezra sleeping peacefully, she turned off the holo-projector and covered them with a blanket, then she kissed them on their foreheads and left the bedroom._

* * *

After having breakfast, Alrich and his grandchildren were playing in the snow while Ursa, Sabine and Kara – Tristan's wife - were chatting in the family room. Tristan and Ezra were watching the kids play from the balcony.

"I don't know how you do it, Ezra." Tristan asked.

"What do you mean?" The blue-haired Jedi asked.

"Being a father, I don't know if I could do it as well as you." Tristan said.

"I think you will do it great, you had a good example." The blue-haired Jedi answered.

"Thanks, Ezra." Tristan answered.

"You're welcome." Ezra said.

Eli started to fuss and the Jedi took him inside. Later, that night, Ezra laid down on the bed and Sabine joined him after putting Eli in his crib.

"You okay?" The Mandalorian asked.

"Yup, I'm fine." The Jedi answered. "Today was the best Father's Day I've ever had." He said.

Sabine smiled and laid down next to her husband. "You're a wonderful father, Ezra. I'm proud of you." She said.

"Anything for my favorite girls and my favorite boys." He said.

Sabine giggled, then, Eli started to cry and the Jedi-Mandalorian couple sighed. "I'll go." She said trying to get up.

"No, I'll go." Ezra said grabbing her wrist and got up from bed. He walked to the crib and lifted his son in his arms.

"I'll be back, Eli needs a diaper change." He said and left the room.

Ezra smiled when he thought about the family he had and he knew he wouldn't change it for nothing, he was the luckiest man in the galaxy.


End file.
